La Ultima Oportunidad TRADUCCION
by neo-marauder prongs
Summary: Cinco años a través de los cuales Draco ha tratado y fallado en besar a Harry Potter. Y la última vez, triunfó.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos** los personajes, criaturas, y hechizos mencionados aquí pertenecen a la talentosa J.

_Summary completo: Cinco años a través de los cuales Draco ha tratado y fallado en besar a Harry Potter. Y la última vez, triunfó. _

**Advertencia: **Un poco ofensivo. **Slash **– como es usual, así que retrocede si no apruebas las parejas homosexuales. 

**N/T: **Espero que les guste este capítulo!!! Lo dividí en dos partes para que sea más amena la lectura…y disfruten :D A eso si, espero comentarios sobre el capi, correcciones, tomatazos, saludos lo que sea, para ir mejorando en mis escritos.

_**La primera vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter estaba lloviendo afuera **_

Y las nubes negras amontonadas arriba destacando los hoyuelos cautivantes sobre los labios de Harry y sus pálidas mejillas. Ojos verdes impávidos, encapuchado y un poco disgustado por algo, atravesó el Gran Comedor con el aire de alguien que había rechazado algo importante. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, su muro flexible enmarcado por dos inusuales espacios vacios al lado de él en donde la Sangre Sucia y la Comadreja deberían estar.

Draco tomo la oportunidad de deslizarse silenciosamente en la banca al lado del puesto de Harry.

El gryffindor de 13 años levanto su cabeza; la confusión grabada en la pálida piel entre sus cejas y al lado de sus cautivantes ojos esmeralda. Su ceño se frunció considerablemente cuando su mirada finalmente se encontró con la mirada gris-plateada de Draco, que sostenían una inusual, casi curiosa inocencia

El permaneció en silencio; la sospecha que se aglomeraba en sus ojos verdes fue pregunta suficiente para Draco.

"Solo quería venir a visitar" mintió suavemente, mostrando su más encantadora sonrisa al muchacho ceñudo. Harry no contesto el gesto, simplemente meneo su cabeza y se volteo para continuar con su cena."

"Eres un mentiroso" Harry murmuro mientras tomaba la sopa, su voz era notablemente más suave de lo usual.

A pesar que las cejas rubias casi plateadas de Draco se arquearon graciosamente, y su boca se torció en una curiosa sonrisa, Harry se rehusó a levantar la cabeza y ver la insultante mirada que era dirigida para él.

Draco suspiró; obviamente no había esperanza en tratar de agradar al chico al sostener una conversación. Así que trató una aproximación más verbal.

"Te ves delgado," trató con esa frase, y cuando lo dijo, se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo; el abdomen de Harry se veía hundido debajo de su buzo verde. Sus costillas huesudas creaban marcas inconfundibles en la tela fabricada a mano el cual colgaba le colgaba a los lados. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, no precisamente con delicados huequillos que lucían atractivos en sus pómulos femeninos, como era lo normal, sino una forma casi cadavérica que sacaba más su ya tensa y delgada boca rosada.

Draco sonrió; Harry miró ceñudo a su sopa que estaba intacta, mientras sus brazos se movieron inconscientemente a su abdomen. "Cállate," el mago de pelo oscuro siseo; sonaba ronco, "Ni siquiera te importa. Porque tratas de apuntarme mis defectos? Creí que ya era lo suficientemente desagradable para ti Draco." El escupió el nombre del rubio con el suficiente veneno para que Draco se estremeciera ligeramente, como si Harry lo hubiera insultado abiertamente.

Mientras que el muchacho de cabello oscuro volteo la cabeza para mirar que era lo que Lee Jordan le decía a su izquierda, Draco sintió una extraño tirón directamente detrás de su ombligo y buzo. No era como la sensación desagradable como cuando usas un Translador. Pero ese tirón parecía enganchar su estomago y lo hizo tambalearse contra Harry, hasta que Draco se encontró casi recostado en la espalda del mago de pelo oscuro.

Harry volteo lentamente cuando tuvo la sensación de otra presencia detrás de él.

Draco miro fijamente y sin descaro a los cautivadores ojos esmeraldas y ellos miraron fijamente de vuelta a los ojos plateados inquisitivos. Hubo un momento de silencio tensionante como si ellos simplemente se conocieran al verse fijamente uno al otro, y luego Draco se encontró de repente solo en el banco.

Harry se había puesto de pie y desapareció a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor, dejando a Draco sentado a horcajadas en el banco con su corazón retumbando aterrorizado dentro de su pecho.

_**La segunda vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter estaban solos en el salón de Snape**_

Ya que todos los alumnos ya habían salido gracias al haber pasado sus exámenes escritos ese día. Harry coincidencialmente estaba encerrado en la enfermería durante toda la clase de Pociones por una herida menor hecha por el Quidditch esa tarde. Draco simplemente no había estudiado y recibió una terrible nota en la asignatura, demasiado tuvo con la decepción enmascarada de Profesor Snape.

Los dos chicos de 14 años estaban sentados en separados asientos en el húmedo y frio calabozo, plumas en mano, las puntas mojadas por tinta, quietas al igual que ellos, encima del pergamino, mientras leían la asignación escrita sobre la pizarra:

_Describa las diferencias entre un Inferi y un fantasma._

_Describa sus similitudes._

_Escriba los ingredientes de la poción que destruye a los Inferi._

_Escriba los ingredientes de la poción que desvanecería un fantasma a la otra vida en donde nadie pueda verlo ni oírlo._

_Escrito de dos pies de largo._

_SIN HACER TRAMPA. _

"Dos pies de largo," tosió Draco, tratando de atraer la atención de Harry más que nada. "Esto es una pérdida de pergamino."

A pesar de la ligera molestia que le provoco la interrupción, Harry tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Él simplemente hizo un gruñido y asintió antes de devolver sus ojos a su propio pergamino amarillento totalmente en blanco.

Draco sonrió abiertamente sin sentirse apenado; había captado la pequeña, medio enmascarada sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Eso significaba que él estaba llegando a algo. La sonrisa de Draco se suavizo, antes de derretirse totalmente mientras llevaba sus ojos hacia su papel. Era un progreso.

En los siguientes 20 minutos, el único sonido que se escucho en el oscuro calabozo era el del constante rasgueo de dos plumas contra el pergamino, el murmullo ocasional de "demonios" cuando Harry se equivocaba en lo que hacía y se encontraba en la obligación de borrar algo y volver a escribir la frase, y Draco sentía un leve y triunfante aumento de la respiración cada vez que dirigía una mirada hacia Potter y encontraba que el mago de pelo negro lo miraba también, y que giraba su cabeza rápidamente a su pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

Draco se permitía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando el miro por quinta vez a Harry y este fue forzado a voltear rápidamente su cabeza hacia su examen con unas manchas de color en cada mejilla.

El echó un vistazo a Draco con la esquina de sus ojos, sonrojado totalmente. " De que te ríes?" pregunto vehementemente. "No es como si no te hubiera atrapado mirándome todo el tiempo."

La risa de Draco murió en su garganta. Las manchas rojas aparecieron ahora sobre sus propios pómulos altos, tallados con delicadeza, idénticos a los parches que todavía brillaban sobre la cara de Harry. Ellos se miraron en silencio entre sí por algunos momentos tensos, y luego Draco se levanto de su escritorio con su conocido susurrar de la tunica, y cruzó rápidamente las baldosas donde se apoyaba el escritorio de Harry.

Se paro enfrente de el, colocando sus manos en ambos lados del mismo, y bajando hasta estar cara a cara con el chico sonrojado. "Ahora escucha, Potter," el siseo, pero los insultos y amenazas que intentaron salir por su garganta murieron antes de que pudiera abrir la boca otra vez.

Draco se encontró de repente muy cerca de Harry; la punta redonda de su nariz recta casi toca la nariz ligeramente más grande de Harry. Las bocas de ambos estaban abiertas, y el aliento caliente paseaba deliciosamente a través de ellos. Draco podía oler el débil aroma de hierbabuena que exhalaba Harry a través de sus labios separados, podía contar cada una de las largas pestañas negras del chico, podía prácticamente saborear la menta y la vainilla los cuales sin duda aguardaban en esos tentadores labios rosados…

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera mover otro musculo, las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y una figura oscura emergió como un murciélago superdesarrollado. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para girar y alejarse del escritorio de Harry antes de que el Profesor Snape dirigiera sus famosas miradas frías a la pareja. Sus ojos negros sostuvieron la conocida mirada fria y calculada hacia Harry, al cual despreciaba.

"Malfoy, te sugiero que dejes de molestar a Potter (por increíble que parezca) y regreses a tu escritorio antes de que me vea forzado a darte una detención." Draco asintió y obedientemente se devolvió a su escritorio a través del salón. "y tu Potter," Snape murmuro, dirigiendo su oscura mirada hacia Harry, "Deja de fastidiar a Malfoy y vuelve a trabajar."

Harry gruñó pero asintió.

Al otro lado del salón, el corazón de Draco latía fuertemente en su pecho. Pero estaba sonriendo. Esta vez estaba progresando en la dirección correcta.

_**La tercera vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter era el día de la final de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. **_

Y la sangre de Harry palpitaba por sus venas. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía golpes fuertes en su manzana de Adán entre respiros rápidos y profundos. Sus palmas sudaban mientras cogía la escoba y se giraba para ver a Angelina, quien estaba llamando su atención al frente de los vestidores.

Su pelo oscuro estaba amarrado en una larga y bien sujeta cola de caballo, mientras gesticulaba bulliciosamente cada frase que decía.

Harry la observo entretenido ligeramente; Angelina nunca fallaba en calmar los nervios de cada uno con su humor infantil. Pero luego su expresión se volvió gravemente seria; sus manos se posaban en sus caderas sobre su uniforme de Quidditch rojo y dorado, su vista se convertía en una fina línea, sus ojos oscuros peligrosamente estrechos bajo su frente transpirada. La mirada en su cara retaba a cualquiera a interrumpir su charla sobre el plan de juego y reducirlos a todos.

Harry junto al resto del equipo trotaban hacia el campo de juego con poco tiempo; los latidos de Harry eran peligrosamente rápidos, sonando dentro de él como un arpista frenético que jugaba con una melodía incomprensible con las cuerdas de su corazón.

Madame Hooch coloco el pito cerca a su boca una vez que lo Gryffindors y los Slytherins habían montado sus escobas con gran rapidez. Abrió su boca y con un gran bramido, gritó a través del campo de juego, "1…2…3…A JUGAR!"

Harry pateo fuerte el suelo casi después de que las palabras se escaparan de la boca de la señora Hooch.

El viento cruzo agradablemente por su cara desprotegida y las partes de sus brazos que no cubría su uniforme de Quidditch. Un inolvidable cielo se encontraba sobre él, con nubes que parecían algodón cruzando por el sol y pasando rápidamente por el profundo telón color zafiro. Era el clima perfecto para un partido de Quidditch, y Harry se sentía confiado en el momento que se elevó sobre el resto del equipo quienes luchaban con las bludgers, las quaffles y entre ellos a través del campo lleno de pasto verde.

Cruzando el campo, Draco estaba escaneando el aire para poder hallar la snitch dorada, pero el trataba de mantener su mirada fija en Harry que flotaba 30 pies sobre sus compañeros Gryffindors. También se halló inconscientemente observando al chico.

Su pelo se veía oscuro y azotado por el viento, más de lo usual , y esto enmarcó mas su mandíbula y pómulos altos y atractivos. Sus ojos, con el hermoso color verde, quedaron grabados con fuego en la mente de Draco, los cuales estrechó por el viento detrás de sus gafas redondas. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, el infame Harry Potter estaba arriba tranquilo sobre su escoba con un metro treinta pies de distancia, su cara encantadora retorcida en una expresión del placer extremo. Pero de repente se puso rígido y bajo un poco cuando su mirada fija se encontró con la de Draco, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mango de su escoba, su expresión se enfrió, y sus ojos se enfocaron en algún punto detrás de la cara consternada de Draco.

Tomo un momento para darse cuenta que era lo que significaba el extraño comportamiento de Harry, y cuando finalmente se concentró en el lugar que se encontraba, Harry estaba acelerando y pasó a Draco en un borrón de ropas rojas y doradas, acercándose a la brillante y dorada pelota flotando veinte yardas detrás de Draco, cerca del poste de gol del Slytherin.

Draco agarro su escoba rápidamente y fue tras Harry, sus ojos grises plateados se estrecharon contra el viento que sin piedad los azotaba, sus puños enguantados se apretaban fuertemente contra el pulido mango de su escoba. Harry se sobresalto violentamente por el aire, delante de Draco, para evitar un bludger que de repente se dirigió hacia él, sus cristales quedaron torcidos sobre su nariz. Se ajustó las gafas con impaciencia antes de acelerar a máxima velocidad y salió disparado de las nubes hacia la cancha, donde la diminuta pelota de oro brilló insultantemente en los parches de luz nebulosa del sol que se abrían camino por las nubes.

La pelota salió revoloteante detrás de los postes rápidamente, y Harry y Draco fueron forzados a girar sobre sí mismos soportando las burlas y hurras de los Slytherins cubiertos en verde y de plata, para poder dirigirse detrás de los altos soportes de madera, fuera de vista de los admiradores bulliciosos.

Estaba un poco silencioso afuera a comparación del campo de Quidditch, y Draco posó sus ojos una vez más en como Harry se inclinaba en su escoba y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la snitch. Se encontraba casi veintitrés pies cerca del estadio, entonces Draco de repente se posiciono frente a él, cambio su expresión a una dura y fría. Harry se vio forzado a retroceder en su Saeta de Fuego para evitar atropellar al chico de pelo rubio sentado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, desafiante.

"Que, Malfoy?" Harry escupió impacientemente, sus ojos iban de lado a lado, mientras que la snitch estaba flotando tranquila entre las ramas de un pequeño árbol justo fuera de las paredes de los soportes, su respiración era forzada y baja como si jadearan sus pulmones.

Draco apenas levanto una ceja, sus brazos aflojándose sobre su pecho mientras volteaba a ver qué era lo que intentaba mirar Harry, luego suspiro cuando encontró la pequeña y brillante pelota escondida dentro de las hojas color esmeralda del viejo árbol de sauce. El cambio su peso ligeramente, guiando la escoba cada vez más cerca de Harry, quien estaba todavía concentrado en la snitch inmóvil que estaba en el árbol.

Draco tomo la oportunidad y se ubicó al lado de Harry, poniendo su cara nivelada a la del chico de quince años con una expresión de incrédula calma.

Harry se congeló y levantó su mirada lentamente hasta encontrar la gris de Draco. Se encontraba muy impaciente nadando dentro de los irises verde oscuro, pero otra emoción llego ahí a la cual Draco no le pudo dar nombre….

"Solo escucha," le dijo Draco después de una pausa de segundos. Quito el pelo de su cara y se agacho un poco poniendo su boca cerca de la de Harry por tercera vez en tres interminables años. "Solo…..solo quiero probar algo," aclaró contra los labios del chico.

Y cerrando sus ojos, Draco no gasto tiempo en balancearse hacia adelante en su escoba y llevar su cara cerca a la de Harry. Otra vez capturo el olor atractivo de hierbabuena fresca y la rica vainilla caliente sobre los rosados labios separados de Harry.

Se estaba acercando, Draco casi alcanza su cometido, su boca estaba a pulgadas de la boca de Harry, había pocos centímetros entre su boca y la suave boca de Harry, sus labios abiertos…

Y luego un frio repentino paso sobre Draco mientras su pelo fue desordenado sobre de su cara y su uniforme se cruzo en sus piernas. Con sus ojos bien abiertos. Harry se había ido, deslizándose suavemente hacia la cima de los soportes, la diminuta snitch atrapada en su puño, una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras la sostuvo para los Gryffindors que chillaban y los Slytherins burlándose dentro de la cancha del juego.

Los dedos de Draco temblaron sobre el mango de su escoba mientras miró subir a Harry lejos y más lejos de él. Sus manos se sacudieron violentamente sobre la escoba. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, inhalando profundamente, intentando calmar la cólera y la emisión de impulsos de fracaso dentro de él a ritmo de su corazón errático, antes de cambiar su direccion hacia arriba y nivelar su escoba con la de Harry otra vez, y esta vez colocando una expresión malhumorada sobre sus rasgos para enmascarar la derrota y un leve triunfo por acercarse cada vez más a su objetivo.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos** los personajes, criaturas, y hechizos mencionados aquí pertenecen a la talentosa J.

_Summary completo: Cinco años a través de los cuales Draco ha tratado y fallado en besar a Harry Potter. Y la última vez, triunfó. _

**Advertencia: **Un poco ofensivo. **Slash **– como es usual, así que retrocede si no apruebas las parejas homosexuales. 

**N/T: ** Dios!!! Siento la excesiva demora!! Pero empecé la U , y mientras acomodaba horarios, ver de nuevo a mis amigos y muchas cosas más, olvide que tenía que entregar el fic esta semana :D

Se que dije anteriormente que lo dividiría en dos…pero me di cuenta que si hacia eso, saldría excesivamente largooooooooooo el segundo capi. Así que decidí dividir lo que resta en tres partes…así que disfruten y perdón por los inconvenientes. Y otra vez lo mismo…cualquier comentario, bueno o malo…espero el review. Y por cierto…dios, no dije que este fic NO me pertenece, lo traduzco (obviamente) y es de la autora Awesomesauce123.

_**La cuarta vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter era una fría noche de invierno**_

Y Harry estaba enroscado en una mecedora en la sala común, con un libro viejo en sus manos. Sus gafas redondas estaban colgando en su nariz mientras leía palabra tras palabra sobre una pareja llamada Anastasia y Broderick. Era un romance arlequín, un viejo libro muggle que Hermione había traído de casa, pero Harry descubrió que sus personajes eran muy interesantes. " No, Broderick, no te vayas!" se encontró murmurando fuertemente, con voz suave, horrorizado mientras analizaba las tartamudeantes suplicas de Anastasia para que su amor se quedara en Inglaterra con ella, y que no viajara a través de los mares hacia África lo cuales, el decía , eran estrictamente puros negocios, y que necesitaba para establecerse allá con una esposa( una princesa africana) que sus compañeros de trabajo africanos le habían escogido a él para casarse. El rey accedió y estaba esperando que Broderick viviera con su hermosa hija en una pequeña villa de África por el resto de su vida.

Todos los demás gryffindors habían salido de la sala común horas antes. Era cerca de la media noche, y los ojos de Harry empezaron a picarle detrás de sus anteojos. Doblo la esquina de la página antes de dejar el libro en el asiento de su sofá cuando se paro, estirándose debido a los calambres que tenía en sus músculos durante las tres horas pasadas.

Un gran bostezo interrumpió sus murmullos acerca de los estúpidos libros muggles y los encantamientos que poseían para mantenerlo a uno tan cautivado con ellos durante tanto tiempo. Pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cubierta del libro, la cual ocupaba una mujer bronceada de pelo negro ataviada en un corsé negro con lazos apretados que cruzaban su abdomen y cerca a ella se encontraba un hombre sin camisa con piel pálida y su pelo era rubio y largo, el cual caía por espalda, sus brazos sosteniéndola tiernamente alrededor de la cintura.

Harry apartó su mirada fija y se forzó a alejarse de la mecedora y dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda que dormitaba ociosamente en su gran marco de oro.

"Gillyweed," Harry murmuro, despertando abruptamente a la Dama Gorda de su sueño ligero.

Ella le lanzo mirada cautelosa a él, pero al darse cuenta quien era, su expresión se suavizó hasta volverse una mirada de simpatía preocupada. "Sigues sin poder dormir, cariño?" preguntó con un tono agudo, moviéndose para dejar que Harry saliera hacia al Gran Comedor.

Harry asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña, la cual ella contestó con un gesto mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, el cual estaba oscuro y solo.

Harry caminó a través de las cuatro mesas largas de madera que cruzaban el Salón, adelante se encontraba la pequeña mesa del personal, y hacia fuera las puertas abiertas que se dirigían al exterior del colegio, por las cuales transitaba el aire húmedo de primavera por la noche. Con el sonido contento de gorjeos, zumbido de bichos y pequeños animales Harry solo sintió algo de abrigo cuando cerró las pesadas puertas de madera detrás de él. El aire era caliente y brumoso, sosteniendo una especie de calor pesado que llenó a Harry con una sensación de paz y calma desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Salió de su trance por el sonido de unas suaves pisadas que cruzaban los caminos de piedra que tenia al frente de el. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarse cara a cara con Snape o Filch, o alguien más de la creciente lista de enemigos que venían a la cabeza de Harry. Pero, en cambio, se encontró mirando la cara familiar e iluminada de Draco Malfoy. Se encontraba, como era usual, mirando a Harry con sorna dibujada en sus labios y con un curioso brillo en sus penetrantes ojos grises. Estaba vestido con un par de delgados pantalones de seda y una camiseta bajo sus ropas de dormir verdes. Su pelo rubio casi platinado tenía el color del hielo con la pálida luz de la luna brillando a través de las viejas ramas del Sauce Boxeador. Ilumino las líneas alrededor de sus ojos grises y las sombras moradas que se posaban bajo ellos. Tenía sus manos entre sus bolsillos de sus ropas de seda, y una mirada lasciva se encubrió en una sonrisa fría pero a la vez curiosa.

"Ah, querido Potter," Draco suspiro en una voz lejana a la simpatía. Ofreció a Harry una sonrisa fría. "No puedes dormir?"

Harry se rehusó a mirar a Draco, despreciando el latido de su aliviado corazón en sus oídos y el sudor frio que cruzo por su frente cuando los ojos grises encontraron los suyos. Se permitió asentir y dar un gruñido afirmativo.

Las pálidas cejas de Draco se elevaron asombradas; una de sus manos salió de las profundidades de su bolsillo de seda y con ella cepilló su pelo rubio platinado. Harry sintió algo que no era familiar se apretó en su pecho, y se encontró pensando que solo Malfoy podía ser capaz de verse tan perfecto y cruelmente frio cuando estaba obviamente privado de sueño.

Draco atrapó las esmeraldas preocupadas mirándolo y su sonrisa aumento. Trajo algo de calor de vuelta en la cara pálida de Harry por el hecho de ser capturado mirando más de una vez .

Cuando Harry se giró de repente y se apartó, Draco estaba preparado. Avanzó rápidamente y atrapó el brazo de Harry con un agarre de acero. Hizo girar al joven mago para poder enfrentarlo, forzando a ese cautivante par de esmeraldas a ver sus ojos una vez más. Draco se encontró alojando el agarre del brazo de Harry lo suficiente para deslizar su mano y permitir que sus dedos se enroscaran levemente alrededor de los huesudos del muchacho de 16 años.

Los ojos de Harry estaban estrechos de la ira con la que trataba de ocultar su inquietud. Draco podía ver el nerviosismo en la mirada del chico y dejo que su agarre disminuyera un poco.

"Que quieres, Malfoy?" suspiro Harry con una voz que tenía un tono demasiado bajo. Definitivamente sonaba nervioso.

Draco solo sonrió y se acerco un poco, atrayendo su boca lo suficientemente cerca al oído de Harry para ser escuchado mientras murmuraba, "Broderick y Anastasia no ayudan con tu insomnio, pequeño Potter?"

Harry jadeo suavemente. " Co-como lo supiste ?" tartamudeó ansiosamente. Ahora tenía algo de vergüenza aterrada brillando en su cara y rostro. Sus manos instintivamente subieron a cruzarse sobre su pecho como si se cubriera subconscientemente.

Draco apenas sonrió; levantó su mano libre y apoyo sus dedos dentro de su bolsillo. Hubo un momento de silencio confuso mientras Harry lo miraba fijamente a el. Y luego la mano de Draco volvió a surgir de su bolsillo mientras una sonrisa triunfante atravesaba sus rasgos pálidos.

Fue el turno de Harry para jadear.

En su mano, Draco sujetaba exactamente el mismo libro que Harry había estado leyendo hace unos pocos minutos. Este era obviamente más nuevo que el de Hermione, la cubierta era lisa y brillante, al igual que el lomo del mismo. Y las páginas, las cuales Draco ojeo ociosamente, estaban obviamente mejor cuidadas.

"Uno de mis libros favoritos," Draco murmuró ausente ; su mano cayo del hombro de Harry para leer supuestamente unos parágrafos. Las cejas de Harry se elevaron con incertidumbre.

"Es cierto eso?"

"Mmhmm."

Harry hizo una pausa; Draco escondió una sonrisa de triunfo detrás de las páginas del romance arlequín. Una vez más , estaban haciendo dulces, dulces progresos hacia el único e irrepetible objetivo en la vida de Draco.

"Porque te ves tan sorprendido por eso?" Draco pregunto con curiosidad; no aparto su mirada de las paginas donde Anastasia sufría porque su amor la abandonaba tan abruptamente, pero el estaba alerta a cualquier respuesta que el joven mago pudiera darle.

Los hombros de Harry se elevaron sin ánimos. "Solo…solo creí que no eras el tipo que le gustaba las historias de romance," admitió suavemente.

Draco cerró sus ojos con placer ante el incierto sonido casi ronco de la voz de Harry en sus oídos. El sonaba malditamente adorable cuando estaba inseguro de algo, y Draco no quería nada mas en ese momento sino agarrar a Harry de su hombro y llevarlo a alguno de los tantos pasadillos secretos que inundaban los alrededores de Hogwarts. Pero se mantuvo totalmente sereno mientras abrió nuevamente sus ojos y finalmente miro los ojos verdes que con incertidumbre lo miraban a él.

"Huh," murmuro con asombro. "Yo tampoco creía que el infame Harry Potter fuera un lector del romance arlequín."

La cara de Harry se ilumino con un rojo brillante, y Draco se encontró con que su mano inconscientemente volvió al hombro de Harry mientras miraba los rasgos de chico que cruzaban la línea de la vergüenza. El mago rubio estaba una vez más mirando los efectos de la luz de la luna en los labios de Harry y en su garganta; su otra mano dejo el libro de vuelta en su bolsillo antes de viajar, de nuevo, hacia el otro hombro de Harry.

De alguna manera ellos se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro en ese corto lapso de tiempo, La túnica de seda de Draco tocaba ligeramente la azul que llevaba puesta Harry. El mago de pelo oscuro estaba mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes los cuales tenían algo cercano al shock.

Draco sonrió ligeramente y presiono un poco más para estar juntos, tocándose sus sólidos pechos a través de las ropas; sus dedos se elevan ligeramente de los hombros de Harry para juguetear ligeramente con los mechones traviesos de pelo negro justo detrás de sus orejas. Esto era una vista encantadora para contemplar, los ojos encapuchados, los labios rosados, agrietados y separados, solamente pidiendo ser devorados por Draco. Las manos que se habían caído lánguidamente a los lados de Harry se apretaban fuertemente por la tensión. Aspiraba rápidamente. Harry maldito Potter estaba prácticamente rogando por ser besado por Draco.

Así que Draco obedeció su deseo. O trató, de todas formas.

En el momento que se inclinó e inhaló el olor cautivador y caliente de la vainilla que impregnó el aire alrededor de Harry, las puertas que conducían a la parte de atrás de la escuela volaron y golpearon las paredes con dos choques simultáneos. Una figura alta y delgada apareció en las sombras con un aire de cólera y poder.

Draco retrocedió y dejó a Harry, quien parpadeó despacio, su boca todavía floja y hermosa con la confusión y el shock grabado en cada línea de sus ojos y frente.

"Malfoy!" una voz familiar y tan malditamente fastidiosa que provenía de la puerta. " Pero qué demonios crees que haces?"

Ron Weasley gesticulo con ira hacia Harry, que había girado su espalda a Draco y parecía sacudir su cabeza por la confusión. Ron abrió su boca para arrojar más insultos y amenazas, pero Harry volvió en sí y agarró los hombros de la Comadreja, su boca se movió rápidamente, asegurándole que estaba bien. La cara de la Comadreja permaneció enfadada y roja como su pelo, pero cabeceó y agarró el brazo de Harry tal como Draco había hecho antes, pero en vez de tirarlo hacia él, lo condujo a Hogwarts, cerrando de golpe las puertas gruesas de madera detrás de él.

Draco fue dejado solo, en los terrenos de Hogwarts iluminados por la luna. Su cara enrojeció, sus ojos se ampliaron por la incredulidad, la cólera pulsaba por cada vena por la intervención de la Comadreja. Había estado cerca, tan cerca finalmente de alcanzar su objetivo y reclamar la boca de Harry. Y luego el momento había sido arruinado, momento el cual Harry se alejaba rápidamente, pateándose a sí mismo por dejar que Draco se acercara tanto.

El corazón de Draco retumbaba como una de las guitarras de las Weird Sister's * en su pecho, palpitando en sus oídos y bombeando la sangre caliente, enfadado consigo mismo. Su posibilidad había sido robada otra vez directamente bajo su nariz, pero Draco tendría su camino un día. Lo tendría. Simplemente lo tendría.

_* Realmente no recuerdo como es el verdadero nombre de este grupo de brujas que mencionan en los libros. Pero pues…bueno. Si alguna persona lo recuerda y me lo podría decir, con mucho gusto espero la respuesta. Insisto, cualquier review es recibido y prometo que para el otro fin de semana tendré el siguiente cap. El cual será el penúltimo._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos** los personajes, criaturas, y hechizos mencionados aquí pertenecen a la talentosa J.

_Summary completo: Cinco años a través de los cuales Draco ha tratado y fallado en besar a Harry Potter. Y la última vez, triunfó. _

**Advertencia: **Un poco ofensivo. **Slash **– como es usual, así que retrocede si no apruebas las parejas homosexuales. Y por cierto… este fic NO me pertenece, lo traduzco (obviamente) y es de la autora Awesomesauce123.

_**N/T: **_Se que más de medio mundo está a punto de matarme pero he estado tannnnnnnnnnnn ocupada…. Aunque mi única forma de disculparme es que este capi sea de su agrado, y a sabiendas de que ya no queda más el final de la serie. Así que cuídense y disfruten el capitulo.

_**La quinta vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter se suponía que debían encontrar una pareja para la clase de Encantamientos**_

Y Draco entro a la clase de Encantamientos con el aire de alguien poderoso. Su pelo rubio platinado estaba excepcionalmente perfecto hoy, no tenía ninguna hebra fuera de lugar. Sus ojos grises, perezosamente encapuchados pero alertas, barrieron a lo largo del salón de clases rápidamente, hasta fijarse en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina lejana, ocupada por una delgada figura solitaria bañada en las sombras. Una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó la cara de Draco, mientras se comenzó a mover hacia esa dirección.

Cuando se sentó justamente al lado de Harry Potter, el chico levanto su mirada con una sonrisa casual en su rostro obviamente esperando a la Comadreja; la sonrisa expectante decayó cuando fijo su vista en Draco, el cual lo miraba a su vez, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos grises. Gimió quedamente y giró su cabeza hacia el texto abierto que se encontraba al frente de él.

Draco se permitió sonreír aun mas; levantó su mano y golpeo el libro que Harry leía, _Encantamientos para Séptimo Grado_.

Harry se sobresaltó en su asiento, sus ojos se enfocaban en el lugar donde deberían estar las instrucciones para un encantamiento de levitación, como si no existiera la mano intrusa de Draco. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de la ira mientras que sus dedos pasaron de estar totalmente relajados a volverse puños.

-Que quieres Malfoy?- siseó Harry de forma baja; no quería alertar al pequeño Profesor Flitwick, quien estaba demostrando el movimiento indicado de varita al frente de toda la clase, de sus molestos problemas.

Otra sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco; la luz de sus ojos grises estaba danzando con una curiosidad vivaz, y sus manos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de sus túnicas. Todo lo que hacia se veía tan inimaginablemente inocente en ese momento, pero Harry podía ver a través de la fachada encantadora.

A pesar de eso, el permaneció quieto mientras Draco contestaba casual, "Solo necesito un compañero y parece ser que tu eres la mejor opción, querido Potter." Sus ojos brillaron. "Y te veías tan solo ahí sentado en la esquina. Así que decidí que necesitabas un poco de buena compañía." Su sonrisa se extendió cuando vio la confusión y la aprehensión que paseo rápidamente a través de los ojos verdes de Harry. Era una buena señal saber que él estaba, de hecho, aceptando el mensaje oculto de Draco.

A pesar de que Harry permaneció en silencio, sus ojos evitaron ver donde se encontraba el profesor Flitwick, quien ayudaba a Neville al frente de toda la clase, y Draco continuo. "Y todos sabemos que Harry-maldito-Potter no puede ir muy lejos sin alguien complementándolo". Los ojos grises de Draco parpadearon con regocijo mal disimulado. Sonreía perezosamente, sus gestos relajados ocultaban el hecho de que no le importaba nada en el mundo más sino saber qué cosa hilarante podría contestar su supuesto compañero de Encantamientos.

Draco pareció haber tocado una parte sensible; la mano de Harry se levanto tan rápido en el aire que pareció como un borrón pálido, y la parte delantera de su puño impacto en la parte desprotegida de la cara de Draco.

Un silencio tenso siguió a esto. Los nudillos apretados de Harry bajaron de la mesa con un golpe seco; sus labios estaban retorcidos con un triunfo malicioso, los ojos esmeraldas gritaban una victoria silenciosa. Había algo oscuro y peligrosamente silencioso alrededor de las orbes verdes mientras miraba a Draco.

El silencio pareció extenderse para siempre; los anteriores 17 años se extendieron ante ellos mientras que los demás estaban en sus asientos mirando con la boca abierta ; el pequeño profesor Flitwick se congelo en medio de la explicación, y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa rectangular donde se hallaban los dos chicos , tenía la quijada abierta y sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos detrás de sus gafas rectangulares; hasta las aves, las cuales estaban trinando en las ramas de un viejo manzano afuera del salón, parecían haber caído en una especie de trance por la sorpresa.

Luego algo dentro de Draco pareció romperse, y nadie tuvo suficientemente tiempo para reaccionar antes de que las manos de Draco volaran a la garganta de Harry.

El mago de pelo negro tuvo tiempo suficiente para retroceder, tratando de evadirlo antes que alcanzara su cuello, pero los dedos de Draco se zafaron fácilmente a través de los delgados hombros de Harry; sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas dejaron marcas rojas semejantes a lunas crecientes a lo largo de la piel que dejaba entrever la capa y camisa de Harry.

Draco sacudió al chico violentamente, su boca se abrió con un gruñido de furia incontenible, las irises de color mercurio ardían con desprecio a través de sus ojos estrechos.

Harry se veía forzado a respirar agitadamente por cada sacudida que le otorgaban a su cuello, hasta que se empezó a marear dolorosamente mientras que Draco lo seguía sacudiendo de atrás hacia adelante sin compasión, dejando marcas con sus uñas sin importarle nada en el mundo aparte de la agonía que atravesaba el cuello de Harry y bajaba por su espina.

"Malfoy!" Harry trató de hablarle al mago de cabello claro, mientras este incrementaba la violencia en sus sacudidas mandando toneladas de dolor alrededor del cuello de Harry. " Tu- maldita-rata! Dej-ja-m-me!!

Las suplicas de Harry parecían hacer que la realidad chocara contra el resto de la clase; el Profesor Flitwick cambio abruptamente la posición de su varita en la mitad de la demostración para apuntar directamente a la pareja que se encontraba peleando, gruñendo y gritando fuertemente en la parte de atrás del silencioso salón.

"Muchachos!" Chillo a través del ruido de sus gritos enojados; ellos continuaron su violento forcejeo. "Muchachos!" grito mas fuerte; Draco y Harry continuaron su pelea ruidosamente en la parte de atrás del salón; sus figuras parpadeaban siniestramente entre las sombras, los destellos eran inidentificablemente blancos, color oro, y negro. "MUCHACHOS" El grito escandalizado del pequeño profesor Flitwick instantáneamente puso en silencio todo lo que se encontraba en el soleado salón; Draco miro salvajemente hacia arriba para enfocar un puño en la cara distorsionada de Harry; quien estaba congelado por el acto de tremenda furia de Draco, mientras que Draco bajo ligeramente su cara, por la cara de tremendo enojo del profesor.

El profesor, quien se encontraba, plantado intimidatoriamente en la parte alta del salón, estaba a punto de temblar de la furia- furia que había tornado su cara en un rojo azulado. Sus manos estaban empuñadas fuertemente por ambos lados de su cuerpo, una de ellas sujetando su varita con tal fuerza que provocaba que esta gimiera huecamente en protesta. Había sudor formándose en su coronilla en perfecta sincronización con la sudoración fría que se formó en los cuellos de Draco y Harry.

"A la oficina del director," respiro profundamente. "Ahora"

Harry se desenmaraño del agarre de acero de Draco antes que el otro mago tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Salió del cuarto sin dirigir una mirada hacia atrás y su capa, al susurrar, daba cierto final definitivo.

Draco salió de la clase una vez que el chico desapareció del marco de la puerta, ignorando el silencio que rodeaba a lo largo de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón.

Draco encontró a Harry cerca de las escaleras al final del pasillo antes que el final de su propia capa estuviera totalmente fuera del cuarto. El mago de pelo negro estaba recorriendo el pasillo desierto con pasos grandes y enérgicos. Sus manos se encontraban crispadas en forma de puños apretados, marchando en sincronización con sus pasos enojados.

"Potter!" gritó Draco detrás de él, y cuando Harry no le prestó atención, sus ojos grises rodaron con irritación . Draco continuó caminando, acechando al mago de pelo negro dado gracias silenciosas por tener piernas largas. "Potter," dijo nuevamente, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que Harry lo oiría. Se estaba acercando cada vez más al chico mientras empezaban a descender por las escaleras, lo suficientemente cerca para ser capaz de coger su brazo, jalar un poco su mano, tocar su mejilla….

Draco aparto sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza. Gruño con agitación cuando Harry continuo ignorándolo, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos hacia al frente mientras terminaban de bajar y se dirigían nuevamente a otro pasillo desierto con la luz de las antorchas.

_"Pot-ter."_Draco tuvo la delicadeza de pronunciar las silabas del apellido de Harry, manteniendo su voz ridículamente alta y lenta. Pero el chico seguía ignorándolo completamente.

Con un largo y ruidoso suspiro, Draco rodo sus ojos grises y miro fijamente a Harry tanto que parecía querer quemar a este con solo su mirada. El mundo parecía estar en contra de él hoy, pensó, ya que nada bueno le había pasado excepto la suave punzada de molestia que tuvo en el abdomen.

"Maldita sea, Harry, me podrías escuchar?"

No sabía si fue por la repentina desesperación que la voz de Draco había tomado, o el inesperado uso de su primer nombre que hicieron que Harry lentamente detuviera sus movimientos para encararlo, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en Draco con una repentina e impaciente furia.

"Que quieres, Malfoy?" suspiro quedamente. A pesar de su mirada penetrante, la voz de Harry era suave, como si se encontrara cansada en vez de la tormenta desatada que Draco había anticipado. El chico rubio parpadeo lentamente mientras Harry continuaba mirándolo .Y luego, con nada más que una suave sonrisa y una mirada picara, Draco se acerco silenciosamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

Hubo un momento o dos donde el silencio cortaba el aliento, ocupado solo por los agitados respiros de Harry por el toque repentino y el pulso acelerado de la propia sangre de Draco que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Olvido todo sobre la contusión que cruzaba por su rostro, y Harry olvido todas las marcas que ardían a través de su cuello por los intentos en vano de Draco de estrangularlo hasta el desmayo. Mientras que el mercurio liquido se encontraba con la esmeralda fundida , todo lo que se encontraba en el corredor parecía desaparecer junto con el dolor, y luego el castillo, y luego todo el mundo que los rodeaba incluidos todos los estúpidos muggles que eran obliviteados cada vez que se acercaban al castillo, en ese momento inexplicable lleno de silencio y compartido por dos chicos cuyos ojos eran los más suaves que podía existir, y se encontraban solos en un corredor dentro del castillo, sus ojos se conectaron al instante, sus bocas se abrieron y el mismo aliento familiar los rodeo a ambos, mandando escalofríos en la espina de los chicos.

Mientras que Draco sentía el mismo tirón invisible que había experimentado desde tercer grado en el Gran Comedor y que lo jalaba una vez más hacia el inocente chico del pelo negro que se encontraba frente a él, algo también jaloneaba desagradablemente en la mente de Draco. Se dio cuenta, con una sacudida, que esto era cierta alarma interna, una constante detrás de su cerebro, todos sus años de practicar sus habilidades en rastreo prendieron una alarma dentro de su cabeza. No había tiempo para tomar en cuenta esa advertencia, pensó Draco, porque los parpados de Harry habían bajado seductoramente sobre sus ojos, sus pestañas oscuras cepillaban con delicadeza los pómulos altos y sonrojados del chico. Había echado su cabeza para atrás y parecía estar engatusando a Draco para que se acercara a su boca con una expresión totalmente libertina, sentimiento que se reflejaba también en sus ojos.

Y Draco no pudo evitar complacer los deseos del chico.

Mientras que el labio superior de Draco tocaba las comisuras de la boca de Harry , la gárgola que se encontraba directamente detrás de Harry se deslizo y revelo una figura alta que se encontraba en la puerta.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para tirarse al piso, sus manos buscando a través del montón de polvo, haciendo que se encontraba buscando algo mientras su cara ardía. El esperaba que ese acto fuera suficiente para distraer al director de la escena que había pasado contados segundos, pero sabía por la mirada que le dirigía el Director que no había caído en la distracción de Draco.

Harry se volteo lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma inocente, su boca delgada se convirtió en una sonrisa. Giro su cara hacia la del director con una expresión de completa inocencia; era tan diferente a la mirada hambrienta que le había dirigido a Draco poco antes que el director apareciera y provoco que Draco gruñera quedamente en el piso.

Un par de ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él, y Draco rápidamente se levanto, su cara todavía ardía por la vergüenza y furia por la interrupción. "Perdón" murmuro, sin mirar al director. "Perdí mi pluma".

El Director sonrió. "Está bien, Draco. Solo se mas cuidadoso la próxima vez ,en donde guardas tus plumas."

Draco asintió brevemente. "Si, Profesor Dumbledore."

Y luego Dumbledore dirigió su mirada hacia Harry con una sonrisa aun más grande. "El Profesor Flitwick me informo que ustedes tuvieron un desacuerdo en su clase?"

Harry asintió y dio una respuesta afirmativa, pero Draco le había dado la espalda tanto al Director como al otro chico, y estaba, en cierta forma, estudiando el polvo que había en el suelo y sobre sus botas de piel de dragón. Su mente divagó en la expresión que Harry tenía hace poco, mientras se dio cuenta que su corazón se aceleró más en su pecho. Eran latidos tan dolorosos, que parecían un tatuaje triunfante dentro de su pecho, y a la vez impresos en fuego en su mente estaban esos ojos verdes seductores y labios con sabor a vainilla…..

_Otra vez mas no me queda niño pedir disculpas por semejante demora….se cuidan y estaremos hablando en el último cap… y por favor reviews…así sea por la demora, no importa. Es bueno recibirlos. _


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

**Disclaimer:**** Todos** los personajes, criaturas, y hechizos mencionados aquí pertenecen a la talentosa J.

_Summary completo: Cinco años a través de los cuales Draco ha tratado y fallado en besar a Harry Potter. Y la última vez, triunfó. _

**Advertencia: **Un poco ofensivo. **Slash **– como es usual, así que retrocede si no apruebas las parejas homosexuales. Y por cierto… este fic NO me pertenece, lo traduzco (obviamente) y es de la autora Awesomesauce123.

_**N/T: **_Se que más de medio mundo está a punto de matarme pero he estado tannnnnnnnnnnn ocupada…. Aunque mi única forma de disculparme es que este capi sea de su agrado, y a sabiendas de que ya no queda más el final de la serie. Así que cuídense y disfruten el capitulo.

_**La sexta vez que Draco Malfoy trató de besar a Harry Potter….tuvo éxito. **_

Era un cálido y soleada mañana de domingo, y el suave brillo de la luz solar se filtraba a través de las ramas del viejo sauce hacia la cara del ocupante que se encontraba bajo el leyendo. La cabeza de la figura se estiro para poder leer un libro grueso que tenía en la mano, indudablemente uno de sus más preciados romances arlequines hechizado para verse como un libro de estudio. El pelo totalmente oscuro caía sobre la frente de aquella persona, sus rasgos se veían ensombrecidos por la concentración, la manera en que sus labios se movían ligeramente mientras leía, el cautivante brillo de sus ojos verdes mientras analizaba los pequeños garabatos de la novela.

Draco miraba todo esto desde su perspectiva en las ramas de un robusto arce viejo varios metros de él. Se dio cuenta que miraba sin ningún rastro de vergüenza cada vez que la persona en cuestión levantaba la mano para tratar de acomodar el pelo negro que caía sobre esos ojos verdes, o cada vez que cambiaba de posición para apoyarse en el viejo sauce y las líneas angulares de su cara eran reflejadas por los rayos de luz que caían sobre esta.

Era una mirada conmovedora, Harry Potter se estiraba perezosamente bajo las ramas del gran sauce, libro en mano y sin importarle nada en el mundo sino lo que se encontraba escrito en dicho libro.

Draco no podía ocultar su sonrisa cada vez que Harry sentía que era observado por alguien y levantaba su cabeza, con sus ojos verdes escaneando los alrededores de Hogwarts en búsqueda de alguna pista del supuesto acosador. Pero su rostro nunca se levanto, en donde se encontraba Draco cómodamente en el capullo de ramas entrelazadas, a pocos metros sobre el. Y Draco no podía estar más agradecido.

Mientras la mañana se desvanecía hacia la tarde y el sol en medio del cielo quemaba como un gigante globo naranja en el brillante cielo azul, Draco finalmente se obligo a salir del asiento que el mismo había creado y saltó, cayendo con gracia sobre sus pies apenas unos metros cerca de donde se encontraba Harry sentado bajo el viejo sauce.

Harry saltó ante la súbita vista de pies golpeando el piso frente a él, y sus ojos se levantaron de su libro hacia Draco quien le sonreía condescendientemente.

Los ojos verdes rodaron ante la vista del chico rubio y frunció el ceño. Suspiro y volvió su vista al libro cuando se dio cuenta que Draco no tenía ninguna intención de hablar, a pesar de esto, tuvo la decencia de preguntar. "Que es lo que quieres, Malfoy?"

Draco fingió sentirse herido. "Y no estábamos en la etapa en donde nos llamábamos con nuestro primer nombre?" preguntó en modo bromista.

Harry oculto una sonrisa entre las páginas del romance arlequín. "En tus sueños, Malfoy." Draco trató de encontrar una réplica en esa afirmación, pero ninguna vino a su mente, ya que el insulto de Harry era alarmantemente verdadero.

Así que dirigiendo una encantadora sonrisa hacia Harry, se dejo caer sin ceremonia cerca a él, en el pasto, al frente del sauce. El tronco nudoso raspó su espalda mientras él se deslizaba cerca a Harry, pero sintió que la maldición murió en su garganta cuando un par de familiares pero encantadores ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraron con los suyos cubiertos por una franja de pelo negro. Dichos ojos se encogieron ligeramente mientras una sonrisa asomaba en las esquinas de su boca rosada.

Draco sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo en sus adentros la presión que recordaba de ocasiones pasadas al sentir tan cerca esa hermosa boca.

Cuando Harry giro para pasar suavemente la hoja del libro de la novela, Draco se fijo en un brillo pálido a lo largo de su garganta. Sus cejas se elevaron mientras inconscientemente tocaba suavemente con sus manos, sintiendo (con algo de inesperada preocupación) que era piel ligeramente elevada en señal de una vieja herida.

No noto como Harry se estremeció bajo sus dedos mientras él se acercaba, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de la cicatriz blanca hasta que esta desaparecía en el cuello de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta el chico.

"Que es esto?" preguntó Draco, alejándose del chico y finalmente, dejándolo relajarse contra el árbol. Los ojos esmeraldas se apartaron de él mientras Harry contesto.

"La pelea del año pasado," respondió. " En la clase de Flitwick."

Draco se estremeció internamente. El estaba tratando de alejar los eventos del séptimo año fuera de su mente sin éxito. Porque después de salir de la oficina del Director, la cara de Draco se empeño en no mantener una expresión permanente de culpa y sabia que no era una buena idea todas las frases que se aglomeraban en su boca. Al menos, esa fue la razón que el mismo se dio al intentar alejar los pensamientos.

"Lo siento."

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Draco antes de poder notarlo. Los ojos verdes se dirigieron lentamente hacia él, la sorpresa brillando en ellos acompañados por la boca de sorpresa que Harry siempre ponía.

No pudo ocultar el asombro que rápidamente cruzo por sus facciones. "Disculpa?" sonrió.

Draco frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su camiseta verde."Oh, cállate, Potter," siseo, rodando sus ojos lejos de la cara sonriente de Harry. "Me escuchaste."

Harry rio disimuladamente. A pesar de que Draco le dio la espalda al chico, el prácticamente podía sentir el asombro que ardía en su mirada liquida mientras observaba a Draco. Pudo a la vez sentir el repentino e inesperado movimiento de la hierba mientras que Harry se ubicaba justo detrás de él.

Draco se permitió girar la cabeza ligeramente, así podría observar mientras Harry se acurrucaba y apoyaba sus rodillas en el pecho, pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus pantalones de dril. Puso su barbilla en la pequeña inclinación que sus rodillas habían formado, manteniéndose relajado, sus ojos cubiertos por el vidrio de las gafas reflejaban el atardecer anaranjado que se asomaba por el horizonte y golpeaba la torre de Astronomía. Se veía totalmente contento.

Y Draco estaba cautivado.

Corto la distancia al literalmente arrastrarse sobre la hierba corta verde bajo él, y moviéndose hasta que su codo golpeo a Harry. Este le echó un vistazo pero no realizo ninguna tentativa de alejarse mientras Draco reafirmo su posición, colocando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y abrigándose con sus brazos.

Se sentaron con un silencio cómodo por algunos momentos, el único sonido eran sus respiraciones y la distante melodía de los pájaros que revoloteaban en el Bosque Prohibido. Y luego Draco abrió su boca con la idea de hablar, pero no salió nada más que un largo y prolongado suspiro. Cerró sus ojos e inhalo por su nariz, manteniendo sus manos en medio de sus piernas. Sus codos tocaban sus rodillas mientras respiraba profundamente; inhalaba por su nariz y exhalaba por su boca, inhalaba, exhalaba, hasta que Harry se deslizo de su cómoda posición y se giro hacia él, estudiando al chico rubio con una expresión de curiosidad e incredulidad.

"Malfoy, que estás haciendo?"

Draco no dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, solo continuo respirando entre sus rodillas. Luego levanto su cabeza y dirigió una ligera sonrisa a Harry. "Saboreando el momento," respondió sencillamente.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. " Que demonios?" respondió. " Porque deberías estar saboreando el momento?"

Draco se encogió brevemente. Volteo su rostro, bajo sus pestañas y las sombras cubrieron ligeramente su rostro. Una sonrisa melancólica se sostuvo en sus labios y cuando hablo, su voz era grave y llena de emoción inesperada. "Se que suena tremendamente cursi, pero creo que cada momento que paso contigo es algo que debe ser saboreado." Hizo una pausa justamente lo necesario para dirigirle a Harry una sonrisa. "Y esta es mi última oportunidad para marcarte como mío."

Harry se sorprendió. Su cara se volvió de repente roja por la vergüenza y el asombro mientras observaba la cara del rubio que tenia al lado.

"Qu-Que?" tartamudeo.

Draco se permitió emitir una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir los ojos y ver la cara roja de Harry. Sus ojos plateados brillaban por los rayos que imprimía el sol y por alguna emoción ardiente que hacía que Harry se volviera más rojo. "Me escuchaste," dijo con una sonrisa, repitiendo su antigua declaración (pero no hubo calor ni impaciencia esta vez, solo un suave murmullo de emociones dulces).

Alcanzo a Harry y puso sus manos en las caderas de este, posicionándolo cerca de él, sin importarle los alrededores y observar si alguien se encontraba mirando. Se apoyo en sus rodillas, atrayendo a Harry un poco más, manteniéndolo sujeto suavemente por las caderas.

Draco lanzo otra nueva sonrisa, esta vez mezclada con excitación y la dulce, dulce victoria, y sin más palabras que agregar, se inclino un poco y poso sus labios en los de Harry.

El chico de pelo negro sintió un pequeño escalofrió por la excitación del delicado toque de la boca de Draco en la suya. El toque era tan liviano como una pluma, como apenas probando el terreno, antes de que Draco se retirara para aguardar la reacción de Harry. Al no ver más que un permiso ansioso y el deseo de otro beso brillado en los hermosos ojos de Harry, Draco tembló de deseo y lo atrajo hacia sí, esta vez encontrando la boca de Harry lo suficiente para tocarla y amoldarse apasionadamente juntos.

Las manos de Harry fueron instintivamente a su pelo, admirando las hebras rubias fuera de su perfecta gloria, pero Draco no le importaba el estado de su cabello en ese momento.

Fuego ardiente lo recorrió al encontrarse sus labios, mandando calor por todo el cuerpo de Draco, y la sensación solo se intensifico cuando Harry dio un dulce gemido contra su boca mientras el trazaba ligeros círculos sobre la cadera del chico con sus dedos largos. Las pequeñas manos sujetadas a su cabello, mandaban ondas de placer por la espina vertebral de Draco. Lanzo un pequeño gruñido cuando Harry empezó a succionar su garganta con gula.

Draco sonrió por la impaciencia del otro chico. Pero Harry, de repente, empezó a halar repetidamente el pelo de Draco, encontrando así un punto débil en él, y la sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida, solo para ser reemplazada por una boca abierta, un signo silencioso de placer. Harry tomo ventaja de esto y, dudando, paso la punta de su lengua sobre el maltratado labio superior de Draco.

Los ojos plateados de Draco se abrieron abruptamente, un jadeo salió de su boca mientras Harry repitió la acción tentativamente, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de Draco mientras sus ojos escaneaban tentativamente la cara del chico buscando alguna señal que le dijera que debía detenerse.

Cuando Draco abrió su boca un poco más de manera silenciosa, felizmente otorgando permiso, Harry prácticamente pudo sentir el triunfo y la excitación irradiando del chico que estaba frente a él mientras su lengua se sumergía en la boca expectante de Draco. Encajo perfectamente con la de Draco, ambos peleando por obtener el dominio, Draco sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo erótico que todo esto se veía. Especialmente para ser un beso.

Harry fue forzado a soltar a Draco unos segundos después, sus dedos inconscientemente tocaron su lastimado labio superior. Draco sonrió a través de su respiración entrecortada.

Mientras Harry se sentaba en el piso otra vez, esta vez recostando su espalda detrás del tronco del roble, Draco solo pudo tener un pensamiento en su mente mientras se unía al chico jadeante en el suelo, cayendo sobre él y colocando sus manos fácilmente en sus caderas.

_Gané._

* - _En caso de que los lectores no lo noten, No sigo exactamente la línea de tiempo que J.K manejo en los libros. En esta historia, Dumbledore sigue vivo, saludable y el director de Hogwarts. (Todavía sigo enojada con rowling por matarlo. También a Sirius_. _Lo bueno es que es una excelente escritora. Haha.) Draco nunca huyo, y hay otras cosillas que no siguen para nada la línea de tiempo del libro._

_Espero que les haya gustado a todos._

~AS123

NT. Por fin!! Termine este adorable fic. Es lo más bonito imaginarse la larga lucha de Draco por el amor de Harry. Y además que la espera haya valido la pena. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto también espero reviews.


End file.
